Snow Day
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ convinces Hotch take a personal day and play in the snow. Slight appearances by Henry and Jack. AU. Pure fluff - just like the stuff falling out of the sky today.


**Snow Day**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – Couldn't help myself, I was inspired by the snow! **

The knock at the door took him by surprise he couldn't imagine who would be out in weather like this. "JJ?"

The blonde was bundled up against the weather and had a partner in crime beside her. "Hey Henry." Hotch said to the small boy as he opened the door. "What are you guys doing?"

"I took a day of leave." JJ announced as she began to remove her and Henry's outerwear.

"You know that you didn't have to do that, you could have worked from home. That's what I'm doing."

"I figured as much. That's why I'm here." She spotted they young boy coming down the stairs to investigate who had come to his home. "Hi Jack!"

Hotch reclaimed her attention by asking. "Why exactly are you here, JJ?"

"To save you." She told him earnestly.

The older man frowned. "I need saving?"

JJ smiled. "In the worst way possible."

"Okay, I give, why do I need saving?" He asked, curious to hear what the reason might be.

"Aaron, it's SNOWING." JJ whined.

"Which is why I didn't venture out on the roads and chose to work remotely." He said pointedly.

JJ frowned at him. "How many days of leave do you have?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know."

"Enough for you to take a snow day. That's how many." JJ huffed.

"JJ, I just can't…"

"Why not, dad?" Jack wondered, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah, why not dad?" JJ parroted. "Seriously Hotch; let someone else worry about the bad guys today. Take a day for yourself and just play." She was practically pouncing with excitement.

Hotch raised a brow. "Is this because you couldn't sucker anyone else into playing in the snow with you?"

"I'll have you know that you were the first and only sucker that I thought of." She told him snidely. "I thought that we could have a fun day with the boys playing in the snow. I guess that I forgot that you grew up in Virginia and are kind of a candy butt when it comes to cold weather." She grinned up at him. "Would it be okay if Jack came out and played with us while you save the world?"

Hotch couldn't help but laugh at her tactics. "You really think you can insult me to get me to go along with your scheme?"

JJ shook her head. "I would never assume that I could manipulate you. If you are too chicken to participate in a snowball fight I respect that."

The little giggle from his son demanded he respond. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and inform Strauss that I'll be taking the rest of the day as personal leave." He turned stiffly to head to his office but couldn't help the wide smile that broke when the three he left standing in the foyer erupted in cheers. "And you'll be eating that chicken comment by the end of the day." He shouted over his shoulder.

He joined them fifteen minutes later to find them huddled and whispering. "Why do I detect a conspiracy in the making?"

"Probably because you're suspicious by nature." JJ scoffed, then, unable to control her glee. "Are you ready?"

Hotch laughed. "Henry, this is a side to your mom that I've never seen before." He was surprised by how much he liked it.

"There are many parts of me that you haven't seen before." She said offhandedly. His low chuckle brought a blush to her cheeks. "I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant, JJ." He enjoyed the fact that she was flustered. "Your mom is pretty cute when she's embarrassed." He told the little boy as he scooped him up. "Tell me does she like getting hit with snowballs?"

JJ laughed at herself as she grabbed Jack's hand and followed the pair to the foyer. "Your dad is pretty funny if he thinks he's even going to have a shot of hitting me with a snowball." She whispered loudly so Hotch would hear. "I'm as good throwing snowballs as I am shooting a gun."

Hotch put Henry down so he could start pulling his and Jack's warm weather gear from the closet. "So is this what all the girls in East Allegheny do when it snows?"

"Please," JJ mocked, "today would be business as usual in East Allegheny, unlike this area when a flake is seen school is cancelled. The only snow days I had growing up were on Saturday and Sunday."

"Did you walk to school uphill both ways too?" Hotch joked.

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Henry, baby, you don't want to be Hotch's snow buddy do you?" She groaned as her son smiled widely and nodded.

"You have a smart son, JJ. He knows how to pick a winner." He ruffled the boys head. "Don't worry, buddy, I got this." He told his young partner confidently. "Jack, are you going to be JJ's partner?"

"Yeah, JJ told me that she would show me how to pack a snowball to get the best distance." He grinned up at the blonde with adoration. "Thanks for taking the day off daddy. I'm really glad that you did."

JJ could see that the words affected Hotch as he swallowed hard. "Your dad might not be so happy with that decision once we pummel him with snow, Jack."

Hotch choked out a laugh, grateful for the intervention. "Keep talking, Blondie, how about you put your money where your mouth is? Loser has to make lunch?"

JJ smiled back at him and turned to Jack. "Can your dad cook Jack?"

His little face scrunched up in concentration. "He makes good soup and sandwiches."

"I'm going to need the crusts cut off of my bread. I normally don't do that, but since you're going to be making it for me, I want to give you a culinary challenge." She told him as she stepped into her boots.

JJAHJJAH

JJ realized that she might have underestimated her opponent when she and Jack took refuge behind a large shrub after an impressive onslaught of snowballs. "I cannot believe that you are using my own son against me!" She yelled.

"You really do have skills in packing snowballs, you've taught him well." The rat bastard yelled back.

They had waged a hard fought battle all around the Hotchner suburban home. At first she and Jack had dominated Hotch and Henry. Or the double H's as Hotch had dubbed them. She was still trying to come up with a moniker for her and Jack but the evil big H had turned the tables on them and now they were trying to wage a defensive to offset the power play that Hotch orchestrated.

"I find it interesting how quiet you've become these last fifteen minutes. Are you ready to surrender? Because I'm getting hungry."

A small "Me too!" could be heard across the lawn.

"You can cook, can't you?"

JJ frowned, that voice sounded like it came from a completely different direction. "Jack, I need you to sneak as quietly as you can to the porch and see if you can spot where your dad is hiding. I think the next battle is going to be the last." She told him as she continued to pile snowballs. "If we can ambush him we can still win this thing."

The little boy with the cherry red cheeks grinned at her. "Okay JJ, I'll go see if I can find daddy."

"You're an awesome partner, Jack." JJ told him. "Thank you for coming out and playing with me today." His grin grew as he stealthily made his way to the agreed upon destination.

JJ waited a minute then whispered "Jack?" she tried to sneak her head out from behind the bush but a snowball landed just as she did. "Jack?" She didn't like that he didn't respond and was about to leave to find him when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Drop the ball, or this snow is going down your back."

"You wouldn't dare." JJ hissed.

Hotch laughed. "Don't count on it."

"My partner is going to be circling around any minute and you're going to be the one bathed in snow." She maintained cockily.

"Your partner and my partner just went in the house they were cold and hungry and asked me if I could subdue the crazy Snowbunny."

JJ harrumphed. "So what, are you forfeiting?"

"I don't believe I'm the one in a hold." The words were barely out of his mouth when JJ twisted and flung him to his back pouncing on him.

"You were saying?"

He laughed and easily flipped her over. "Are you ready to surrender?" He asked as she laughed and struggled in his hold. "You might as well you know you can't best me."

JJ looked up at the dimpled man smiling down at her and just reacted.

It took Hotch half a second to respond to the mouth that attached to his. Her lips were cool and soft in contrast to the hot warmth of her mouth as she opened up to him and glided her tongue tantalizingly against his. He dropped the snow as his hand moved to cup the back of her head, holding her as they rolled backward, JJ sprawling on top of his prone form. They only broke apart when air was absolutely necessary.

Hotch watched as JJ's eye grew huge as she realized what she had just done. "Oh my God, I am so…"

"Please don't apologize." He looked at her pleadingly.

"I was going to say hungry. What are you making me for lunch?" She asked smugly.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that was just part of your strategy for winning?" His hands tightened around her waist.

"So we agree that I won?" She asked, enjoying the press of their bodies.

"Can you claim victory after cheating like that?"

JJ shrugged. "To the winner go the spoils. I couldn't help myself."

Hotch frowned. "I'm confused. Did you mean to kiss me or not?"

"No." JJ answered honestly.

Hotch's hand dropped from her body immediately. "Oh."

JJ correctly read the disappointment in his features and added. "But I'm not sorry I did and I would like to do it again. Frequently. Among other things."

"Daddy are you and JJ coming in?" A voice carried through the air to them and Hotch sighed before yelling back yes they were coming.

JJ slid off of his body, stood, and reached down to give him a hand. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked nervously.

"By among other things you mean sex, right? Not, I don't know, ice skating." He asked, taking hold of her hand as they walked towards the house.

JJ grinned up at him. "I could totally skate circles around you, but yes, I was talking about sex."

He gave a low chuckle as he looked up at the gray sky still spitting out snow. "I can only hope I can perform to your high standards."

JJ giggled. "We can try it more than once if you think you need the practice."

Hotch stopped, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "I am really glad you showed up here today."

"I'm really glad it snowed and gave me the excuse!" She pulled his hand to get him moving. "Now seriously, what are you making me for lunch?"

Hotch laughed as he pulled her into the house. "Feel free to deploy your dirty tactics whenever you like but we annihilated you out there."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Her blue-eyed boy told her the second she stepped in the house.

JJ sighed sadly as she gathered Henry to her for a hug. "You've turned my own son against me."

"How about you make lunch and I'll make dinner?" Hotch offered, gathering all of their wet belongings to take to the laundry room.

"Are we staying for dinner?" JJ asked coyly.

Hotch smiled over at her. "The weather man said it was going to snow all night."

"I love the snow."

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
